RFA-PS-11-011 National HIV Surveillance Behavior Puerto Rico Department of Health Project Summary The HIV Behavioral Surveillance System will be conducted in three research cycles. Each cycle will approach three different populations: MSM, IDU's, and HET and each cycle will be of one year duration. The first cycle will be MSM and it will be conducted through from January to December 31, 2011. The second cycle will be the IDU's and it will be conducted from January to December 31st, 2012. The third and last cycle will be the HRH, starting from January to December 31, 2013. At the beginning of 2014 a new round will begin with another MSM cycle from January to December 31st 2014 and a IDU cycle from January to December 31st 2015. HIV testing will be available for all participants in all cycles. High-risk individuals from non- healthcare community settings will be recruited using a scientifically sound methodology to develop an ongoing system for surveillance of behaviors related to HIV acquisition. We will assess risk behaviors and trends in behaviors over time among adults 18 years old and older at high risk for HIV infection through sexual behavior between men, injection drug use and heterosexual contact. HIV testing will be assessed in addition to access and utilization of HIV prevention programs. We will interview at least 500 persons per cycle. 3